Oscuridad en equestria
by finn brony
Summary: (basada en el fanfic la sombra de equestria por eye dragon) hola lectores este es mi primer fanfic espero les guste


**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste**

Capítulo 1: el comienzo

Era un día normal en ecuestria la princesa twilight fue nombrada princesa de ecuestria tras la muerte de celestia todo era paz y quietud hasta que un fatídico

día fue consumida por el odio y la amargura y su corazón se volvió más negro que la noche al ver esto un pony terrestre maestro de artes marciales de piel

café y crin negra llamado light forma en ponyville un equipo de ponis contra la tiranía de twilight 50 años después en una batalla contra el ejército de twilight

shining pearl la nieta de light sufrió una herida grave así que su amigo redblood debe viajar a canterlot para buscar una poción para curarla…

Una carreta impulsada por 2 ponis llega a canterlot y de ella sale redblood un unicornio de piel negra y crin foja y una cutie mark de un escudo con una bola de

fuego en el centro, pasa por las calles de canterlot sin ser visto por los guardias hasta que llega a una casa pequeña en mal estado y al entrar se encuentra

con una pony terrestre de piel morada y crin azul

Pony:- hola en que te puedo ayudar

Redblood:- vine por un pedido de light

Pony:- un momento por favor-entra por una puerta-¡spike un unicornio te busca! Dice desde el otro cuarto

Después spike un unicornio sale de la puerta

Cash:- traéis el dinero

Redblood le muestra una bolsa llena de bits

Cash:- bien entra

Cash y redblood entran por una puerta y se encuentra con una unicornio asiendo pociones mágicas

Cash:- Maggie esta lista la poción de regeneración

Maggie:- ya casi -dijo echando una botella en el caldero causando una explosión y pone el brebaje en una botella

Maggie:- aquí tienes-dijo dándoselo a redblood

Redblood: gracias

Maggie:- no es nada envíale un saludo a light de mi parte

Redblood:- lo are

Redblood sale por la puerta

Maggie:- _veo mucho potencial en él _-pensó

En ponyville

Shining pearl esta acostada en una cama son una venda en el torso con una mancha de sangre, de repente redblood entra por la puerta

Light:- redblood lo lograste

Redblood:- si dijo mientras sostenía la botella con la poción

Entonces redblood le da la poción y su herida se empieza a desvanecer y empieza a despertarse

Shining pearl:- donde estoy dijo desorientada

Redblood:- estás en tu casa sufriste un accidente y yo te cure con una poción

shining pearl:- gracias redblood- dijo abrasándolo

Redblood:- a si light, Maggie te envía saludos

Al día siguiente

Shining Pearl y redblood están entrenando en un centro de entrenamiento

Redblood:- está bien en guardia

Shining pearl y redblood se punen en guardia y toman una espada

Redblood:- las yeguas primero

Shining pearl se dirige a toda velocidad asía redblood para intentar golpearla pero redblood lo esquiva

Redblood:- nada mal mi turno

Redblood se dirige asía pero shining pearl lo esquiva al ver esto shining pearl se tele transporta atrás de redblood y le da un golpe en la cara sacándole un

diente después se voltea y con la espada le corta la mejilla

Redblood:- ¡ya me canse!-redblood se dirige hasta shining pearl pero llega light y los detiene

Light:- que les dije de entrenar sin mi supervisión

Redblood:- maestro light yo estaba entrenando con shining pearl para estar al día

Light suspira:- está bien, redblood vete a limpiar la cara para seguir con el entrenamiento

Redblood se va al baño a limpiarse la cara pero el ver al espejo ve una imagen de light cubierto de sangre y de repente se escucha el grito de un búho y

reblood grita, al oírlo shining pearl y light van al baño a ver qué pasa

Shining pearl y light entran al baño

Shining pearl: redblood que pasa estas bien

Redblood:- yo solo me estaba lavando la cara pero al ver al espejo vi al maestro light cubierto de sangre y el grito de un búho

Al oírlo light se queda paralizado

Redblood:- light que tienes

Light reacciona:- lo que redblood vio es una visión el futuro y esa visión significa que mi tiempo ha llegado

Shining pearl y redblood se sorprenden

Shining pearl:- no puede ser debe ser un error- dijo preocupada

Light:- no hay ningún error no podemos cambiar la decisión del destino –light se va.

Fin del capitulo 1

**parte 2 muy pronto**


End file.
